


Kinktober 2018

by SomethingAboutAMagpie



Category: Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Marking, Object Insertion, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutAMagpie/pseuds/SomethingAboutAMagpie
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a collection of Kinktober prompts for this year.





	1. Zhane/Andros - Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we go. I have never done this before and I am putting myself up to something very difficult. It's been years since I was able to write this many fics in this small amount of time. I have high hopes, and plans, to do all 31 days of October, and I even have each of the kinks picked out. I will update the tags daily as things are added (and there will also be Wes/Eric, as I wanted an even split of my favorite ships). I hope I can continue this trend of writing in the future!

There was something about Zhane’s cock that Andros couldn’t get enough of.

Something about the length, or the girth. It was heavy and big in Andros’ hands. He liked that it took both of them to hold it.

Or maybe it was the way it looked, curved pink flesh nestled in a thatch of golden and silver curls, the head dark.

Or the way it tasted. It had to be that, Andros decided as his lips wrapped around the tip. His eyes flicked up to his lover’s handsome face in time to catch the way Zhane’s lids fluttered shut in pleasure. He delighted in the way Zhane’s jaw clenched to hold back a moan. Yes, definitely the way it tasted, sweet and bitter all at once, precome sliding sticky over his tongue.

Andros let his lips stretch wider as he slid down the rigid flesh. More of the soft skin rubbed over his tongue and he felt himself moan at the taste of Zhane. He breathed deep through his nose and spared another glance up at Zhane as a hand buried into his long hair. Hazel eyes met his gaze and a bright smile made Andros blush.

“You’re doing so good, babe,” Zhane murmured, his grin nearly blinding in its beauty.

Zhane’s smiles still made Andros’ heart flutter, and he tried to swallow around the phallus laying heavy in his mouth. The simple movement of his muscles elicited another pleasured noise from the blonde.

“Ah-Andros,” Zhane’s voice was strained, but Andros knew that he was enjoying himself just as much as he was enjoying giving this pleasure.

Andros took a deep breath through his nose and shifted further forward on his knees to take in more of Zhane’s length. The head hit the back of his throat and he gave another swallow in response to the touch. He’d done this so many times, he didn’t even notice the lurch of a gag reflex anymore. Instead, he locked eyes with Zhane; Zhane’s eyes were lust-clouded, half-lidded, where Andros’ were determined.

Zhane’s fingers tightened almost imperceptibly in Andros’ long hair when the head of his cock entered the other man’s throat. He let out a sound that could only be described as a wail of pleasure, breaking the eye contact and squeezing his eyes shut. His breathing came quick and shallow as he adjusted to the feeling, but he wasn’t given long to wait.

Andros felt the way his lips stretched, wide and near-sore, around the wide girth of his lover’s erection, but even more so, felt the way his throat opened as Zhane’s cock penetrated it. He only stopped moving for a moment when his nose hit curls. He breathed in the scent of Zhane’s arousal. Eyes searching out Zhane’s face, he allowed his lover to adjust to the feeling, the wet, tight heat of his mouth.

Zhane’s fingers twitched and tugged gently at Andros’ hair as he tried to control himself. He was already so close to his orgasm, and the constant spasming of Andros’ throat muscles around his cock were driving him mad with pleasure.

It was the slow swallow that did him in.

The slow swallow, mixed with a moan rattling from deep in Andros’ chest. Zhane had barely been able to open his eyes to look at Andros, barely had time to memorize the exact shade of brown that his eyes were, something like honey, before he was crying out.

Before he was coming, directly into Andros’ throat.

He wished he could’ve looked into Andros’ eyes the entire time he’d come, but Zhane’s own had squeezed shut so quickly when his orgasm began that he couldn’t tell anyone later how beautiful Andros looked as he swallowed every single drop.

Zhane couldn’t even remember when Andros had slowly slid his soft cock from his mouth, until he heard the wet pop of the head coming free from his lover’s red, swollen lips.

Andros grinned and licked over his lips once, sitting back on his heels to admire his handiwork. “You lasted longer that time. At least by a few seconds. Usually, you’re done before I get it all the way down,” he teased, despite how wrecked his voice sounded. “Maybe next time, I can let you control the pace.”

Zhane gave a breathless little laugh and laid back on the bed. “Maybe. First, let’s rest, and then we can go for round two,” he reached for Andros to come and lay with him. “And that means it’s my turn to take you apart.”

Andros clambered onto the bed. “You’ve got a deal.”


	2. Zhane/Andros - Ass Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is another Zhane/Andros fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to keep this going for at least 2 fics. Let's see how I manage the rest of this month! Enjoy!

It was hard to keep his eyes off of Andros’ ass when they worked, with the way his uniform pants clung so tightly to the perfect, sculpted curves of it. Zhane found himself getting distracted almost constantly whenever Andros would walk the bridge or lean over a console to check coordinates.

It was always a relief when he could sneak Andros off to the bedroom for a little fun.

Zhane’s version of fun involved stripping the other man down to nothing and taking his sweet time making sure that Andros knew just how loved his ass was.

He started with a gentle hand, running his palm over the curves of muscle beneath soft skin. Andros’ happy sigh was encouraging and Zhane had to smile. “Your butt is so...perfect,” he murmured.

Andros glanced over his shoulder from the place where he was, bent at the waist over the bunk. “Yeah?” He sounded breathless.

Zhane grinned in response, kneeling behind Andros. His jacket sleeves rode up when he bent his arms to cup both cheeks in his hands. “Yeah,” he responded, giving a squeeze. He shivered at the moan it elicited from Andros. “Yeah, it is,” he said again before leaning forward to brush his lips over the smooth flesh.

Andros’ teeth caught on his lip, and he dug them in just enough to hold back another noise of pleasure.

Zhane closed his eyes for a moment and dragged his fingers down Andros’ cheeks, enjoying the warmth of his skin. Flattening his palms to the other man’s thighs, Zhane pressed kisses over the pale flesh before giving a playful bite to Andros’ ass.

Andros gasped. “Zhane!” He shivered a little, glancing over his shoulder. His face was pink, lips bitten red. His pupils were blown wide in arousal.

Zhane met Andros’ eyes and gave a flirty wink. His teeth once again ran over Andros’ skin, nipping and biting it softly. He flattened his lips to a spot near the bottom of Andros’ ass and began to suck a bruise to the surface. It perfectly lined up with an old hickey on the other cheek. He ran his fingers over the fading bite, sucking harder at the spot.

Andros whined softly and his hips began to rut into the side of the bed. He brought a hand to his mouth to bite on a knuckle.

Pulling back, Zhane admired his handiwork. A perfectly mouth-shaped mark marred the otherwise creamy skin of his lover’s backside, in shades of red and purple. It fit the spot beautifully. He leaned back in to kiss the mark, and then, slowly, used his thumbs to spread Andros’ cheeks apart. A sharp gasp met his ears, and he grinned. He knew exactly how easy it would be to take Andros apart.

Without much of a wait, Zhane found his lips pressed around Andros’ hole, his tongue already halfway inside of the other man’s entrance. He listened excitedly to Andros’ wail of pleasure and took his time sliding his tongue deeper.

Andros could never get enough of Zhane’s mouth on him. He shivered and dug his teeth in harder to his finger. He struggled not to push back against Zhane.

Zhane didn’t disappoint. He could feel Andros’ need and he was determined to fulfill his fantasies. With a grunt, he began to thrust his tongue in and out, in and out, listening for Andros’ little mewls of pleasure and embarrassment.

Andros let out a long groan when Zhane’s teeth dragged over the skin between his cheeks. He blushed at the wet noises coming from behind him, but the pleasure was undeniable. He was weak when Zhane’s mouth was on him, unable to fight back or even  _ speak _ when Zhane put his tongue to use. He dropped his hand to the mattress as Zhane’s tongue swirled around the rim of his hole and felt the moan that came out of him more than heard it. He was shaking, his cock leaking precome steadily against the bed. So close, he was so close.

Zhane knew it too, and he slid one hand down to press his thumb against Andros’ hole next to his mouth. He let the tip of it sink into the wet heat next to his tongue and, gently, pulled the ring of muscle wider. He repeated the action with his other hand, eliciting a cry from Andros. Spreading the rim wider, Zhane sped up his tongue. The way he held Andros open offered up less resistance for him, making it easier for him to coat the inside of his lover with saliva.

Andros’ breathing was growing short. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and his fingers grasped at the blankets for purchase, for anything to hold on to. He continued to hump the mattress for all he was worth, despite the way that Zhane held him in place. A cry of pained pleasure erupted from his chest when he began to come, ribbons of white covering the side of their bed. He felt as though it would never end.

Zhane slowed the movement of his tongue the moment that Andros’ orgasm hit. He gently pulled his fingers from the other man’s tight heat, and, instead, lapped his tongue over the swollen rim of his hole. His fingers drummed gently on Andros’ twitching hips.

After a long few moments, Andros finally slumped to the mattress. His body was exhausted, hair sweaty, limbs loose. Zhane sat back on his heels to admire the sight of his lover. Andros spent and exhausted was quite possibly Zhane’s favorite look on him.

Andros peeked over his shoulder. His face was pink with exertion and he was panting, trying hard to catch his breath. “That was…”

“Amazing?” Zhane supplied as he stood and brushed the knees of his uniform pants. “I know.” A grin crossed his face. “Why don’t you take a little rest now, and I’ll head back out to the bridge and see if we managed to get the coordinates for that supplies run?” Straightening his jacket, he gave one last caress to Andros’ soft behind. “I promise, I’ll just tell the others I made you come lay down so you’d stop working yourself to death.”

Andros narrowed his eyes tiredly, but he knew in this state, he couldn’t put up much of a fight. “Fine,” he conceded in a soft voice as he rolled onto his side. “But you better come wake me up in an hour, and that’s final.”

Zhane gave a mock salute and a small chuckle. “Whatever you say, fearless leader,” he teased, before turning to leave the room.


	3. Wes/Eric - Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get my other favorite boys on the board! On with Chapter 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, depending on the day's kinks, the pairings could either be Zhane/Andros or Wes/Eric (or an extra friend or two later on if the kink calls for it). Hopefully, everyone is still enjoying the fun!

The blindfold was Wes’ idea. Eric had never thought that he’d ever allow himself to be tied down to the bed and have his sight taken from him. He was never any good with surprise.

But, he had to admit, the nervous energy he felt at every touch from Wes was invigorating. He never knew whether it would be a hand or a mouth that he felt next, had no assumptions about where he would be touched.

Wes loved the way Eric reacted. He loved being able to run his hands over Eric’s prone body and listen to his surprised gasps, watch him wiggle toward the touches.

Running his mouth down Eric’s abs, Wes delighted in the hearty shiver the other man gave. It was so satisfying to see Eric react without covering his pleasure, as he so often did when they were in bed together.

Something about the blindfold must have made Eric a little less self-conscious. It was refreshing to hear his little whimpers, the ones he usually hid, when Wes’ tongue slid over his hip bones.

And Eric didn't seem to mind much, either. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Wes, if his straining, leaking erection had anything to say about it. It usually took longer, more foreplay, to get Eric to this state.

Apparently all it really took was a blindfold.

Wes wrapped his hand loosely around Eric's cock and gave it a few strokes. He had to hold back a smile when the phallus twitched, hard, and sent a wave of precome over the backs of his knuckles. The gasp that came from Eric's lips was loud, unhindered, and it made Wes’ toes curl in pleasure to hear.

“Wes,” Eric murmured. Wes watched the other man’s shoulders strain for a moment from his binds, but relax once more when he couldn’t escape them.

“Yes, Eric?” Wes smiled, his hand stroking up and down the shaft slowly a few more times. “How’s this feel?”

A moan, and then, “good, so good.” Eric was never this open without the blindfold. Wes would have to think about doing this more often, it seemed.

Eric was thinking much the same thing. Without his sight to guide him, every touch seemed amplified. Just the calloused fingers on his cock were enough to send him nearly over the edge. He didn’t want to know what it would be like if Wes’ mouth was on him. He’d surely not be able to hold on.

Part of him hoped he could experience it anyway. If his hand felt this good, wouldn’t Wes’ mouth feel even better?

Wes loosened his hand further on the next upstroke, going from all of his fingers down to just his forefinger and thumb encircling Eric’s cock. He had another idea, something he was sure would make Eric see stars. Running his free fingers through the precome that had collected on the back of his hand, he lubricated them. It wasn’t much, he knew, probably not enough to go too far, but that had never stopped them before.

Eric let out a long, drawn-out cry when a finger breached him. He was only tense for a moment, more in surprise than in pain before his body relaxed, and he felt Wes sink the rest of the way in. Another wail worked its way out of Eric’s chest when the single digit began to lightly stroke and probe at his prostate. Just the feather-light touches shot waves of electric pleasure through his entire body.

Wes grinned wide as he watched Eric rocking back and forth between his loose grip and the finger inside of him, looking and sounding for all the world as if he was being fucked by something much more fulfilling than one finger. He could already tell that this was going to be it, the end, for his Eric. Something about that knowledge made his own cock throb in the confines of his boxers. He couldn’t help but be turned on at the idea that he could put Eric into this state so easily.

Just as Wes predicted, that was all Eric needed. After a few moments of circling his hips, of moving back and forth between two shockingly arousing touches, his cock began to spurt. A shameless moan escaped Eric’s body as he arched off of the bed, chasing the pleasure that came with his orgasm.

Wes had never seen Eric like this, certainly not in all the months they’d been sneaking around. Despite his willingness for sex, he was always very mindful in his intent. He’d never been so loud, so turned on.

The blindfold would definitely have to come out more often, he decided.


	4. Zhane/Andros/TJ - Spit-Roasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to add a little extra fun to the mix. I can't not add my other favorite Space Ranger to join in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, up and running. Hopefully, you're all still sticking around for more, because I have this whole month planned out. Hopefully I stick to my goal to do EVERY SINGLE DAY.

Andros let his jaw fall open wider to take TJ’s cock inside. He tried to focus on not rocking his hips back into Zhane, or the intensely pleasurable-pain that was Zhane’s cock splitting him wide open.

They’d never had a threesome before. Not that they’d ever met anyone else they could both agree to have sex with.

TJ was something special.

Zhane’s warm hands rubbed at Andros’ lower back while he watched as, inch by inch, Andros swallowed TJ’s erection. He spared a glance up to the third man and nearly laughed aloud at the expression on TJ’s face.

His dark eyes had rolled back in his head, mouth hanging open in surprised pleasure. Both hands grasped for Andros’ loose hair.

“He’s good, huh?” Zhane prompted with a wide grin, thumbs circling the dimples on his lover’s back. “Real good?”

TJ didn’t seem to hear, except for a slow swallow. Zhane watched the bob of TJ’s adam’s apple before the man finally managed to respond. “No one’s ever...my cock…”

“Deep-throated you?” Zhane responded knowingly, before Andros’ body suddenly clamped down on him and he had to take a shaky breath of his own. “He’s got...lots of practice.”

Andros, for his part, seemed to be ignoring both of them while he focused on his task of swallowing TJ to the root.

TJ let his lust-clouded eyes meet Zhane’s over Andros. “I can...tell,” he murmured back. His hands shook in Andros’ hair. “Fuck…”

Andros gave a knowing hum to show he was listening and appreciated their praises. TJ’s moan told him that the hum didn’t go unnoticed. He took a breath through his nose before slowly leaning back into Zhane, easing the last couple of inches of Zhane’s cock into his lube-slick hole. The motion dragged a bit of TJ’s erection from his mouth, but he righted that by changing motions once his backside met Zhane’s hips.

Zhane couldn’t contain a moan of his own as he watched Andros work. He’d never imagined that this would be so hot, watching his Andros work between the two of them. When they’d talked about doing this, he’d always assumed that he would take more of an active role in it, but Zhane found that he didn’t mind letting Andros control the pace. After all, it was his body being used.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t give a few playful little bounces of his hips. The first one seemed to throw off Andros’ rhythm; he choked a little on TJ’s cock, but obediently tilted his hips up just a bit higher, as if he was giving permission for Zhane to take over.

Zhane took the offer, sliding his hands from Andros’ back to the front of his hips. He tugged his lover back at the same moment he pushed his hips forward. The sound of their skin hitting was a satisfying little smack, and he found himself straining to make sure that the sound was repeated, over and over.

TJ, not to be outdone, let his own hips push forward, but only a little. He wanted to get permission from Andros as well, didn’t want to risk hurting him.

Andros’ honey-colored eyes flashed up to meet TJ’s, and he, nearly imperceptibly, let his mouth go a bit slack, his throat seeming to relax around the erection he was swallowing. He was freeing his body to be used.

TJ couldn’t hide how much that turned him on, to watch Andros still between them. He was gentle when he began to fuck into and out of Andros’ throat, eyes shut tight. Streams of nonsensical words, of praise, of thanks, came from his lips, almost without his knowledge. He didn’t intend to say anything at all, but he found that he couldn’t help it.

Zhane, on the other hand, was a mess of moans and grunts as he leaned over Andros’ back. His hips were pounding, harder and faster, as he chased his orgasm. He could feel the way Andros’ own cock twitched and bobbed, the way his abdomen tightened, as his prostate was assaulted over and over with every thrust.

Andros, for his part, was doing his best to stay still, to allow the others to find their pleasure first, but every movement Zhane made was pushing him closer and closer to the edge himself. He knew he wouldn’t last long, so he did the one thing he knew how to do. He began to swallow, sucking harder at TJ, his internal muscles flexing and fluttering around Zhane. He was determined to get them off first.

When it was finally over, it was like a chain reaction. TJ was first, but Zhane followed barely a second behind, filling Andros from both ends with their seed. Even as he tried to swallow every drop from TJ, to squeeze every ounce of pleasure from Zhane, Andros found himself overwhelmed. He made a choked noise as he began to come as well.

It was more powerful than he’d ever remembered coming. Andros soaked the sheet below him with his orgasm, and his hips continued to pump long after there was nothing left. He barely felt as the other men pulled out, as Zhane laid him gently onto his side to recover. All Andros could focus on was breathing through the aftershocks. His body was still twitching when Zhane brought a cool cloth over to clean him up.

“Andros? Are you okay?” Zhane’s voice was full of concern as a damp hand felt his forehead, brushed away sweaty hair.

Andros panted hard. “I’m...I’m better...than okay,” he finally managed in a rough voice. He had only rarely allowed Zhane an opportunity to fuck his throat so thoroughly, so he wasn’t really used to giving someone else control in that way.

TJ was busily beginning to dress into his uniform. He knew that this was a one-time deal, and that he was expected to make himself scarce. He reached over to tuck a strand of Andros’ hair behind his ear. “Thank you both for...letting me join you tonight,” he said softly.

Andros’ eyes flashed open for a moment, an easy grin on his face. It seemed that sex was the only way to take him out of his usual professionalism. “Thank you,” he responded before allowing Zhane to gather him into his arms and tucking his head under the other man’s chin.

TJ and Zhane exchanged a nod, and TJ headed back to his own room, mind still reeling with the knowledge of what they had done. He shivered in excitement as he began to replay the scene in his head.

It seemed he would have something new to think about when he was in his bunk at night.


	5. Wes/Eric - Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get up to a little fun after a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most shutgunning has to do with smoking, but as neither of the characters would smoke cigarettes and I absolutely cannot write pot into a fic (for personal reasons), I'm gonna stick to beer.

It just started out as a date. Just a date, and before he knew it, Eric found himself sitting across the table in the Collins family kitchen from  _ Wes _ .

He’d never even thought about going on a date with Wes until he’d been goaded into it by the blonde himself. For a week and a half, Wes pressed Eric to hang out, to go do something together, and then finally, dropped that word. “I just want to take you on a  _ date _ , you stupid moron.”

Eric still didn’t know why he agreed. Maybe it was the prospect of alcohol. Maybe it was free food.

Maybe it was because he’d had a crush on Wes since  _ prep school _ and he never thought, in a million years, that Wes would ever even think about being interested in him.

It was hard being the only gay guy that he knew. He’d only gone out on a handful of dates before, and they’d all ended badly. Men just...weren’t good at dating, he supposed.

But with Wes, it was different.

His date with Wes was like something out of a  _ movie _ . He’d been wined and dined, he’d had his hand held, he’d felt like he actually  _ mattered _ .

It was the first time he hadn’t been wondering when he could cut and run out of there. In fact, when Wes invited him to the house, he hadn’t thought twice before saying yes.

The beer bottle felt good in his hand, something to keep Eric from tapping restlessly on the table top. He’d never gotten this far on a date before, and he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. He was feeling pleasantly warm and comfortable from the drinks so far, and beer was a great way to end it.

But the look in Wes’ eyes made him nervous. He watched Wes raise his own bottle to his lips for a sip, looking way more sexy than he had any right to look, and took a long swallow. Eric mimed him, unsure what to do with himself. What did one do when you were invited to your date’s home?

“Can I kiss you?”

The question caught Eric completely off-guard, and he choked on his drink.

Wes had the mind to look mildly apologetic, and even stood up to rub and pat at Eric’s back until he dislodged the cough. “Sorry, sorry. That was bold. I just...I really like you, Eric. And I’ve wanted to kiss you for...for a long time.”

Eric managed to look up at Wes. From his chair, with Wes standing over him, he knew he should feel trapped, cornered.

Instead, he felt comfortable, and, embarrassing as it was to think, a little turned on by the power Wes exuded. He set the bottle down and responded before he could stop himself, “Yes.”

“Yes? Yes, what?” Wes actually seemed confused now. It was endearing.

Eric took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. “Yes, you can...you can kiss me,” he forced himself to say before he could take it back.

Wes’ face went from innocent confusion into a cocky grin. “Yeah?” He waited until Eric gave a little nod, before he leaned down to claim the other man’s lips.

The kiss was warm, a little wet, and tasted of beer and the remnants of dinner. Eric didn’t mind, though. He’d dreamed of Wes kissing him on more than one occasion, and now, here they were, kissing like horny teenagers in Wes’ father’s kitchen.

Wes jockeyed his way between Eric’s legs, bent nearly double to reach his lips without making Eric stand. One hand cupped his jaw, and the other Eric couldn’t account for, until he heard the scrape of the bottle on the tabletop. He pulled back in time to see Wes raise the beer to his lips. “What are you…?”

“Shh,” Wes took a long drink, but didn’t swallow. Instead, he leaned back down to seal his lips to Eric’s, and Eric was rewarded with the strange feeling of liquid rushing past his lips from the mouth of another person.

Eric, for all of his surprise, didn’t lose more than a few drops of alcohol from their locked lips. He did, however, pull away quickly to try and swallow it before it could set off another coughing fit. “What...what was that?” He asked breathlessly. It wasn’t that it was bad, he decided. In fact, if there was a chance that they could try it with something that was stronger, he was sure he’d enjoy it more. Beer wasn’t really his favorite drink of all time.

Wes grinned and took another sip for himself. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” he responded simply. “I saw it in a movie once and I guess I just...I dunno, I thought it would be hot. Was it hot?”

Eric found himself concealing a grin. He didn’t know yet if he could show his soft side to Wes, the fact that he found his questions endearing and sweet. “Yeah, it was alright,” he finally settled on, reaching for the other bottle. “Maybe we can try it the other way next time.”

A wicked little smile crossed Wes’ face. “Why don’t we make next time right now?” He dragged his chair next to Eric’s and raised his bottle. “We have all night.”

And, for once, Eric didn’t think he’d be able to argue with that logic. He took a small sip for himself and pretended to be thinking, leaning forward on his knees. He glanced back at Wes for a moment. “You sure you want me to?” Not that he wasn’t completely intending on it anyway. It was just nice to hear that Wes wanted something as badly as he did.

“God, yes, I want you to,” Wes leaned forward into Eric’s space. “I really want you to.”

Eric responded to that by taking a long drink of beer, and leaning into Wes’ space. He used his free hand to tilt Wes’ head back by his chin before covering his lips with his own. A flush rose to his cheeks as he gently opened his lips and felt Wes do the same, as the beer rushed between them. He felt his body warm up in sheer arousal at the way Wes swallowed without separating their mouths, and responded with his tongue pushing past Eric’s lips.

Eric wasn’t sure when they got past that second time, but by the time they were on their third bottles of the night, he was feeling pleasantly at home in the Collins’ kitchen.

And he was starting to realize he liked the taste of beer better when it came with Wes’ lips.


	6. Wes/Eric - Cock Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little more Wes/Eric!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a week that I've been posting these. I have some plans this weekend, but I'm gonna try to keep up with the schedule of getting them posted every day. If not, we may just see two in one day!

It wasn’t that Eric had never touched another man’s dick before. He definitely had.

It was just that, well, he’d never had one this big. And he’d never been sober before for this.

Eyes flicked from the head of the half-hard cock in his hand to Wes’ handsome face. There was an encouraging smile on the blonde’s face, and a hand cupped Eric’s jaw. “Just take it slow. I don’t expect you to do anything you’re not comfortable doing.”

And there it was, the sweet words Eric had expected to hear, the tone that told him Wes probably believed this was Eric’s first time with another man.

Eric couldn’t help but take it as a challenge. He set his face in a non-committal way, trying to keep his expression just this side of bored. It would be nice to be the one to surprise for a change. He pretended to be experimental as he slid his hand from base to tip, grip loose, and back again. In his mind, though, he was trying to think of just how far down he could go before he choked, and if that would be too bold.

Wes dropped his head back against the armchair he was sitting in, eyes drifting shut as he moaned. Eric knew by that reaction that any amount he could fit into his mouth would probably bring Wes close to the edge. He watched Wes’ cock fill further, until it could stand up completely on its own from his light strokes.

It was time, Eric decided, as he looked up at Wes’ face. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet. In one fluid motion, he let his mouth sink down onto Wes’ cock, taking it halfway to the base. The rest he continued to stroke as he closed his lips to suck at the shaft.

Wes let out a choked shout. His eyes shot open and he leaned forward so fast, he nearly dislodged his cock from Eric’s mouth. Eric gave a hum of annoyance as he got himself back under control and began to suck more heartily. “Eric!” Wes’ fingers threaded none-too-gently into Eric’s dark hair. “Er _ ic _ !”

Eric took the motions as encouragement, and he let himself sink further down onto Wes’ cock. The head bumped the back of his throat, nearly gagging him, and he set that as his limit. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Wes by choking on his dick.

Wes moaned at the feeling of suction, or was it the wet noises Eric’s mouth made? Either way, he seemed to be enjoying himself, if the hand in Eric’s hair was anything to go on. It was on the edge of pleasure and pain when he would pull at the strands.

Eric groaned around the shaft, swallowing precome and his own saliva. He felt pride in his chest when Wes made another noise of arousal. Wes sounded just as sexy as he imagined he would, and Eric couldn’t help but notice that his own cock had stirred to attention in his jeans. His free hand slid down to palm it roughly through the denim. He’d never experienced an erection just from giving pleasure. His cheeks warmed as he snuck a glance up at Wes.

Wes’ eyes were shut once more, taking in the pleasure of Eric’s mouth. He gently rocked his hips into the touch.

Drawing in a breath, Eric increased the speed of his stroking, flicking his tongue at the sensitive spot just under the head of Wes’ cock. It was an immediate reaction when Wes shivered at the touch, moaned desperately, and ground his hips against the armchair.

“Eric…” Wes breathed. His fingers gripped Eric’s hair harder. “Oh, fuck...yes…”

Eric, glowing with pride, drew his mouth up and off of Wes’ dick, but nearly instantly pressed his lips to the vein running along the underside. He sucked wetly at the spot, the noise filthy in the open room. He ran his mouth down the length of Wes, sucking all the while, and back up from the root to take only the head back into his mouth. He was, if nothing else, determined to get Wes off inside of his mouth. He’d never done that before, and something about the size, the smell, of Wes’ cock was enough to make him want to let him be the first.

Wes seemed to be okay with that. He let out a soft grunt and bucked his hips toward Eric, but was restrained by the other man’s strong hands on his hips. “Eric, please!”

Eric held the head of Wes’ erection between his lips, sucking hard at it. His tongue lay on the underside, tip nestled perfectly into the dip. He gave a low, strong hum, vibrating his tongue into the spot and eliciting a long whine from Wes.

“I’m so close...Eric, please, I’m almost there,” Wes murmured, beginning to stroke both hands through Eric’s short hair. “Do you...can I...in your mouth?”

Eric made eye contact as best he could and, slowly, let his lips inch down the shaft of Wes’ cock. He gave the smallest hint of a nod before humming once more.

Wes’ eyes squeezed shut, and his breathing became heavier with every moment. “Oh, man, oh...oh fuck, fuck!” Despite Eric’s strong hold on his sides, Wes arched off of the cushion, erupting into the other man’s mouth.

Eric was ready for it and began to swallow almost immediately. He was sure, with his own eyes closed while he concentrated on swallowing the bitter, salty fluid, that he looked a mess to Wes.

When it was all over, Eric let Wes’ softening dick fall from his lips with a wet pop and glanced up at the other man. He smiled at the fact that Wes still seemed unable to catch his breath. “How was that?” He stroked his wrist over the back of his mouth to wipe up his saliva.

Wes, breathing shakily, opened his eyes and grinned contentedly. “Something else. You’re really something else.” He relaxed into the armchair. “Looks like I’ll have my work cut out for me trying to give you as good as you gave me, huh?”

Eric shrugged, sitting back on his heels. He palmed once more at his straining cock through his rough jeans. He tried to look nonchalant, despite his want to let Wes take control this time. “You could just go for it, you know,” he tried to sound teasing, but he was sure he was just coming across as desperate. After all, he was still hard as a rock, and he was sure that any touch from Wes would bring him to the edge.

“Yeah? You’d like that?” Wes gave a breathless giggle and stretched. “How about we head up to my room, and we’ll see what I can do for you.”


	7. Zhane/Andros - Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love some happy boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting for a week straight and, if nothing else, I'm proud as hell of myself.

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy,” Zhane murmured, hands stroking over Andros’ thighs as the other man slowly lowered down onto his cock. They’d only done this once before, and he knew that Andros needed a lot of encouragement to continue on. Being alone on the Megaship was a blessing at times like this. “You’re doing great, Andros, you really are.”

Andros’s face was flushed with the exertion, and with something else. Something like arousal. Something like pride. He let a moan leave his mouth as he took another inch of Zhane’s erection.

Zhane bit his lip to hold in a moan of his own. He could tell that there was something Andros inherently liked about being talked to. It seemed to ground him, make him more willing to try something new. “Look at you,” this time he couldn’t hold back a groan when Andros slid down a bit more, every inch of his tight, hot entrance pressing tight to Zhane. “You look perfect just like that…”

Andros’ eyes flashed open for a moment, his mouth falling open in another soft whine. His shaking hands planted on Zhane’s abdomen. Hips twisting, he sunk a little lower, nearly all the way down now. His lips formed a perfect little ‘o’ and his entire body shuddered when his prostate dragged over Zhane’s cock. Fingers curled into fists on Zhane’s stomach as he fought for control.

Zhane gave a groan of his own at the delicious way Andros’ hole tensed around him. His own fingertips bit into the soft flesh of the other man’s thighs as he struggled to control the urge to thrust up into Andros. “Oh, fuck, Andros…”

“T-talk to me,” Andros choked out. He lowered his hips fully onto Zhane and drew in a long breath. “Please…”

Zhane drummed his fingers on Andros’ legs. He chewed at his bottom lip as he tried to gain control of his body. “Talk to you?” He tried to understand, but with the way Andros’ muscles continued to contract and loosen around him, he wasn’t so sure he could focus.

Andros’ face broke out into a pink blush. He shifted his hips just a bit, changing the angle that Zhane entered him. “Tell me...I’m a good boy,” he finally murmured, embarrassed. He didn’t like sounding silly, even to Zhane, who he knew would never judge him. There was something about the praise that made his body warm with arousal.

Zhane blinked up at Andros in surprise. “You’re...a good boy?” He was curious now, was this something that could get Andros off?

Andros gave a moan and circled his hips just a bit, not rising off of Zhane, but just enough to press the other man’s cock into his prostate and tease himself. “Zhane!” Every brush of Zhane’s erection to the pleasure spot inside of him made Andros feel like his spine was electrified. He’d never been more turned on in his life.

Zhane sat up just enough to line his mouth up to Andros’ ear. “You’re such a good boy, Andros. You’re so good for me,” he murmured, before being abruptly cut off from saying more by the sudden squeeze of Andros’ hole around him. “Oh!”

Andros gave a small grin, raising and lowering his hips just enough to keep Zhane from recovering his tongue. He moaned softly. “Oh...Zhane…” His own cock was fully erect, dripping onto Zhane’s stomach. With the way this was going, neither of them would last. They were still new to this sex thing, and with each other, they didn’t hold out for long.

Zhane’s normally pale skin was pink with exertion as he kept his hips still. He kept his eyes on the spot where Andros was slowly lifting and lowering himself onto his cock, hips shifting slightly back and forth as he did. He bit back a moan of pleasure to try and speak again. “So...so beautiful,” he murmured out. “Andros, you make me…” a gasp, and then, “make me wanna...come...so hard…”

Andros gave a groan at that and leaned back, the new angle forcing Zhane’s cock to press hard into his prostate. He wiggled his hips as he drew in the pleasure of the touch. “Please, Zhane, please…” His own cock was throbbing, the head an angry red as it drooled precome down the shaft. “Zhane, please!”

Zhane grunted and took over the pace, his hands easily circling Andros’ hips and holding tight as he fucked up into him hard. “Good boy, good boy,” he muttered over and over, mouth fitting over a nipple.

Andros gave a cry of completion as his cock began to spurt, covering Zhane’s chest and chin in his release. His entire body spasmed with the effort of his orgasm.

Zhane wasn’t far behind. As Andros’ body tightened and released, over and over, around his dick, he found himself coming as well. He filled the other man until his seed began to run out alongside his softening cock. His lips fell away from Andros’ chest.

They remained joined for a few moments longer after they’d both finished shaking, holding tight to each other. It was Zhane who broke the silence. “You’re amazing,” he said in a soft, awe-filled voice.

Andros felt another blush on his cheeks as he rested his cheek on Zhane’s forehead. “No...you’re amazing.”


	8. Wes/Eric - Hate-Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've officially worked on this for more than a week and I still have energy to keep giving these a shot! Let's see how long I can keep writing for.

Eric grunted as he was forced harder into the wall. His pants had been dropped just enough to expose his backside, and he wasn’t even sure how this had come to this moment.

Wes was behind him, inside him, fucking him as hard as his hips could snap. “You, fuck, you dumb, mmm,” seemed to be the mantra of the moment from Wes’ lips.

Eric only remembered saying something off-kilter, something that questioned Wes’ authority in the Silver Guardians, now that he’d been made the leader, and the flash in Wes’ blue eyes made him want to shake, to submit.

Wes hadn’t disappointed in his anger. He’d shoved Eric up against the brick alleyway wall, yelling in his face, and Eric couldn’t remember who had kissed who first. All he knew was that it sparked something more than anger.

It sparked the one thing he’d wanted more than anything in his entire life. Wes, pistoning his hips so fast and rough inside of Eric’s hole that he knew he’d be feeling it for days, possibly weeks, afterward. He tried his best to conceal the whimpers and whines and the  _ begging _ he wanted to do, because this was  _ Wes _ . He couldn’t look weak in front of Wes, couldn’t give him more leverage over him. Eric had already been bumped down a position in the Guardians. He couldn’t show any more weakness.

As long as Wes didn’t see this as weakness, that was.

He couldn’t really help how hard he was though. At least that wasn’t obvious to Wes. Surely, he’d never live that down.

The thrusts has already begun to shorten, Wes’ fists clenched in Eric’s uniform jacket as he began to spill. A long stream of curses flowed from the blonde’s lips as he filled Eric with his come.

Eric choked off a moan of his own when the feeling triggered his own orgasm. Flushing red, he felt his pants grow wet and sticky with come.

There was no enjoying the afterglow, though, as Wes shoved away from Eric and did up his own pants. “Don’t ever question my leadership skills again,” he muttered, glancing down at Eric. His own face was red with either embarrassment or arousal, Eric couldn’t tell. “Go back to base and clean yourself up. You’re...released from shift for the day.” The tone Wes used sounded almost apologetic, but before Eric could read too much into it, Wes had turned on his heel and stalked away.


	9. Wes/Eric - Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another little kink fic for you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I fell behind. Real life caught up with me and I haven't been able to write lately. I'm trying to catch up to get back on track for this month. I promise that, either way, I'll get myself to get 31 fics into this, even if they don't make it before the end of October!

Silk ropes were Wes’ favorite. He loved how soft they were, but how strong. He loved that they held Eric’s thick arms perfectly behind his back while he played with him.

And play, he did. Wes had been teasing his fingers around and over Eric’s cock for almost thirty minutes now. With the cock ring on, Eric couldn’t even get close to his orgasm, and something about being completely at Wes’ mercy always made him even hotter.

Despite the throbbing pain of his ringed erection, Eric continued to arch into the touches. He seemed willing to do nearly anything to get more from Wes.

Wes raised the remote in his free hand and clicked a button. He was rewarded with the sound of Eric’s vibrating plug coming to life inside of him. A grin crossed Wes’ face when Eric’s lips fell open in shock. “Yeah? Is that good?” He murmured as he pulled back from Eric to palm his own erection through his boxers.

Eric nodded, his eyes rolling back in his head from pleasure. He whined in the back of his throat. “Wes...Wes, please…” Hips rocking back toward the plug and forward into the space that Wes’ hand had vacated, he looked like he couldn’t decide which way to go.

Wes took pity and leaned forward to wrap his hand around the head of Eric’s cock. He stroked the pad of his thumb over the slit, spreading precome around the velvety head. “You look so amazing, Eric,” his voice was quiet as he leaned down to press his lips to Eric’s temple. “How are you feeling?”

Eric’s lips were shiny with saliva as he panted. It took him a few moments to get control of his body enough to respond. “Green,” he finally managed, before grunting out a noise at the vibrations of the plug on his prostate.

Wes let a smile cross his face. “Good, good,” he dropped his hand from Eric to sit back once more. His fingers moved to the waistband of his boxers. Slipping inside, he began to stroke his own cock in slow, measured pulls.

Eric bit into his lip at the sight. His hips twitched and stuttered forward towards Wes again. “Please...I want...I need…”

Wes chuckled softly and drew his hand from his boxers. “What do you need?” He was fairly certain he had an idea, but he loved to hear it from Eric’s lips.

Moaning, Eric closed his eyes. “You...I need you…” His voice was softer than usual, his face colored pink at his words. “Please…”

Wes grinned wider, raising the remote once more to click off the vibrator. “Me?” He stood to drop his boxers to the floor. “You want me?”

Eric nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. His body shifted forward fractionally as Wes entered his space.

Wes knew this wouldn’t take long, not with the way he’d been teasing Eric all night. It wouldn’t take more than just a few thrusts to finish him off. And finishing Eric off was all he cared about.

Slipping behind Eric, Wes drew the plug from his lover in one slow, long tug. He felt his cock twitch at the low moan Eric released. It was amazing how his noises turned Wes on so much. He stroked his cock once more as he reached for the lube to coat it. Despite the sheen of the gel coating the inside of Eric’s stretched hole, a little more could never hurt.

The slide inside was so easy that Wes bottomed out in one long thrust. He groaned, resting his head on Eric’s shoulder while the man breathed deeply, covering any noises he wanted to make with panting.

Eric’s hips pressed back against Wes. He was ready to be fucked more than anything. Even the small press of Wes’ cock on his prostate made him shiver with anticipation.

Wes didn’t make him wait any longer, snapping his hips in and out of Eric. The slick slide of lube made the movements faster than they’d been before, the noise erotically messy. Even Wes didn’t think he could last for long. In anticipation, he pulled the cock ring from Eric, and he knew that as soon as it was off, it was all over.

It was Eric’s cry of completion, the spasms of his hole around Wes’ dick that did Wes in as well. Before Eric had even finished coming, Wes found himself filling his lover with his seed.

As they both came down from their highs, Wes slipped out of Eric. He was panting with exertion. “That was fun, huh?” He tried to chuckle breathlessly.

Eric gave a soft moan and nodded slowly. “Yeah...now, can you untie me already? My wrists are killing me.”


	10. Zhane/Andros - Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one night? I have to make up for my lack of writing somehow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to start keeping these mostly short from now on to make them less intimidating, but hopefully they're still enjoyable!

Andros let out a gasp when his head was yanked back, hard, by his ponytail. “Zhane!” He cried out.

Zhane smirked, hips snapping against Andros’ ass. “Does that feel good, Andros?”

Licking his lips, Andros tried to peek over his shoulder at Zhane. The grip the other man kept on his hair made it hard to see his expression. “Uh...uh-huh,” he tried to respond before another tug took the words from his mouth. His eyes closed tight and he found himself pressing his ass back into Zhane. “More!”

Zhane chuckled softly and tugged again. “You like this a lot, huh?” He circled his hips, rubbing his cock directly onto Andros’ prostate. “I like it when you make noise.”

Andros clamped his teeth down on a wail that wanted to escape. “Z-Zhane…” Again, his head was pulled back by his hair, and he had to gasp in a breath. “Zhane!”

Zhane groaned when Andros’ body tightened its hold on his cock. “Oh...oh, man...Andros, that’s...that’s really good,” he murmured, giving another small tug on the hair wrapped around his hand. “You’re gonna make me shoot.”

“Yeah?” Andros responded, his voice breathless with arousal. He tried to tip his head into Zhane’s hand, practically begging for his hair to be pulled again.

Zhane rewarded him with a hard yank, drawing Andros up from his hands onto his knees by the ponytail. His chest was pressed tightly to Andros’ back and he nipped his lover’s neck. “Yeah, and I want to see you do it, too,” his voice was low, raspy with lust. “Shoot for me, Andros.”

Andros groaned. There was something about the commanding sound in Zhane’s voice that made him hard to disobey. Hips shifting restlessly between Zhane and the empty air in front of him, Andros found himself already shooting with one last, hard pull on his hair. He held in a shout, but only barely, as his cock began to spurt, come shooting over the mattress to hit the wall in front of him in his need.

Zhane continued to pump his hips, holding Andros by the hair before he stilled. He groaned as he spilled into Andros. His eyes were drawn to the place where their bodies joined, and he watched as his come began to spill back out around his cock. It was hotter than it had any right to be. He finally released Andros’ ponytail and kept his gaze on it until it thumped back against his lover’s neck and went still.

He’d have to remember what that did to Andros in the future.


	11. Zhane/Andros - Object Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last one for the night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly caught up now. Sorry for the wait, I hope these make up for it! Hopefully, this weekend will work out in my favor too, and I can finish catching up on the fics I need to get written.

“You can do it, Andros, just a few more inches and it’s in,” Zhane soothed, one hand stroking his own cock while he watched the muscles of Andros’ hole flutter around the toy he’d bought on earth. The purple, wide set object looked vaguely like a phallus, but with a few differences.

The first being that it was thicker than Zhane had ever seen a phallus be, and second that it looked less human and more...something else.

Either way, Andros had been a more than willing participant to see how it would feel, and Zhane wouldn’t lie to say that it didn’t turn him on something fierce. His erection was throbbing, leaking precome everywhere as he watched Andros take the toy. He’d never seen Andros shake this way before. His thighs were trembling, but the noises coming from his mouth were nothing but aroused.

With the toy fully inside, Andros’ stance suddenly shifted as his arms gave out under him. His back arched in a deliciously submissive way, ass up to keep the toy on display for Zhane.

“Oh, Andros…” Zhane sat back to admire his handiwork, tugging harder at his cock. “You look so hot like that. How does it feel?”

“F-full,” Andros responded, panting. His hips swayed gently back and forth. “Full…”

Zhane grinned at the words, reaching under Andros to touch his cock. It was just as hard as Zhane’s, and drooling all over the mattress under him. He moaned when Andros’ hips gave a weak little twitch into his fingers. “Andros, you’re...close, huh?”

Andros nodded, face buried in his arms. He whined a little when the toy shifted in time with his movements to distract him. “I think I’m...gonna…come…”

Zhane wrapped his hand around Andros’ cock to give it a few quick pulls. “Do it, Andros. Let me help you and you can,” he used his other hand to jerk his own dick in time with the strokes on Andros. It didn’t take much to get Andros to cry out in pleasure, and Zhane did his best to catch the come that spilled onto his fingers. He raised his hand to his mouth to lick them clean first before taking hold of the toy. Slowly drawing it out, he had to focus not to come.

Andros had been whimpering since the moment he’d begun to come, and taking the toy back did nothing to calm his noises.

The wet pop of lube on skin when the toy came free pushed Zhane over the edge. He found himself dropping the phallus to the bed as he began to tug more furiously at his cock. He aimed the head toward Andros and painted his ass with ribbons of come, eyes focused on his gaping hole.

Panting, Zhane collapsed next to Andros and drew his lover into his arms. “So...that was good, huh? Should probably play with that one again?”

Andros moaned quietly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Zhane’s neck. “Maybe next time, you can try it.”


End file.
